Love In A Box
by xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: Fluffy- Severus reflects on how he and Hermione got together while the two of them spend the night by the lake playing a silly children's game. Song fic based on the song by The Workday Release.


Author's Note: So, this is my return to one-shot Mondays. I know that I've barely written anything in about 2 years, but there's a great reason for that. I fell in love. And I'm back because my heart is severely broken, and who better to fix it than Sev? He's always there for us.

As per my usual, it's a song-fic.

Enjoy guys!

SSHGSSHG

Severus sat beneath a tree in his own private heaven, the quiet space on the other side of the lake that belonged only to them. Not another soul, living or dead, could find it if they tried. Not in their wildest dreams, for that is where it existed—in the dreams of those who truly loved. He looked down at the beautiful girl lying in his lap, moonlight making the light in her eyes shine brilliantly up at him, and he couldn't help but think of the night she came into his life, the night she really dug herself into his heart.

_Severus was lurking in a corner, trying to avoid the festivities that surrounded him. Despite the official rise of the Dark Lord, Hogwarts, and by Hogwarts he meant the meddling old fool of it's newly reinstated Headmaster, had felt the need to throw a ball to celebrate the exile of Dolores Umbridge. Students and professors alike spun in colorful circles around the Great Hall, some sticking within their respective groups, others dancing with each other. The sight of Flitwick dancing with Padma Patil was a sight he was sure to never forget—the poor girl looked so uncomfortable, even with his hovering charm. Pushing off of the wall, Severus began walking towards the other corner; there was no need for him to remain stationary the entire time. At least that way Albus couldn't berate him for it. Making himself comfortable in his new dark corner, he noticed the most calming sight of the evening. Hermione Granger was walking up to him, wearing a beautiful blue dress, a small smile on her face. She stopped just shy of touching his arm, her back to the Hall, closing them in together._

"_Hello." she said. It was said so simply, so naturally._

_After the year of hell he had had, finally being so near to her was so overwhelmingly calming that he was at a loss of intelligent thought. Rather than saying nothing, he said, "Call me Severus." He felt like an idiot._

"_Your name is beautiful." She blushed with her response. Idiot feeling—gone. Instead, he kept spewing whatever nonsense thoughts ran through his head._

"_Excuse me, Miss, but it's time for me to hit the floor." He felt like he was going to pass out. She was so close to him, smiling at him. She looked so at ease, with him. Him. Finally._

_She giggled at his strange phrasing, not quite picking up on his feeling faint. "Is that your way of asking me to dance, Severus?" Yes. Yes him name was beautiful. Anything she said was beautiful._

_He could only hold out his hand in response, not able to think of any reactions that might circulate through the school because of this. All he could think of was her._

_Pulling her close, they spun easily into the circle of waltzing students and professors, her dress blending perfectly into the rainbow of swirling colors. Her eyes connected with his, their hands perfectly fitted together, the skin of her back warm and smooth beneath his hand. Some may have called it dancing, but he felt like he was falling. Falling into her—her eyes, her touch, her scent, everything. Nothing could adequately describe her. No words could possibly do justice to this girl he now knew._

_When he lost track of the songs they danced to, he knew that it had been one song too many. Keeping hold of her hand, he had her follow him, as discreetly as possible of course, out of the Great Hall and out through the front doors. Taking her down to the edge of the Black Lake, keeping her hand in his, they started their walk around their perimeter. Neither had said a word to the other since they began their dance; neither had felt the need._

_Having her so close next to him, practically leaning into him, Severus forced himself to take deep breaths. She was nothing short of lovely to him, and it was the only way that he could get through those times that she stood next to him. Knowing that she was as close as she was, he couldn't help but wonder if she noticed that he couldn't breathe. The starlight reflecting down on the lake and the trees and even the castle, everything around him was getting hazy. He had no idea just how far around the lake they would end up walking, eventually arriving at their heaven. Reaching up, he loosened up his cravat. Deciding that he had made it this far, he figured that there was no use in being shy._

Severus came back to himself, looking back down at the girl with her head in his lap. She had a flower in her hands, slowly pulling the petals off one at a time, but her attention was truly focused on him. As he reached a hand up to push a stray curl behind her ear, she pulled off the final petal with a smile. Reaching her own hand up, she threaded it through the hair at the nape of his neck, slowly pulling him closer to her. They stopped with their lips just an inch away from each other, feeling the other taking a moment to hold their breath, before he touched his lips to hers. Neither wanted to miss a moment that night.

Pulling back, the full moon had risen higher overhead, allowing Severus to see even more of the mystery behind her eyes. There was still so much that he didn't know about her, that they didn't know about each other, but they had time. He hoped they had all the time in the world. He snuck another quick kiss in, slipping his tongue in this time. With every taste he delighted in her. He knew that she would have to leave soon, more than likely he would be leaving long before her. Either way, the distance would separate his hand from hers for the first time since he had held it the night of the ball almost a year ago. He knew why it had to be done, though, and it could only make him appreciate her heart even more. He adored her.

She settled down again, closing her eyes this time. He couldn't help but stroke her hair for a few moments, before bringing his arm to rest beside her. He took his other arm and plucked a flower from the ground beside him. Laying it where he could see it clearly in the moonlight, he played the same children's game that she had. He took one petal at a time and tossed it to the ground. When he received the same result that she did, he couldn't help but smile, leaning down, he repeated their previous action—touching his lips gently against hers, holding his breath, not wanting to miss a moment, especially tonight.

As quietly and slowly as he could—she was fast asleep now and clinging to his arm—he reached into the pocket of the muggle jeans she convinced him to wear on occasion and took out a little box. Staring at it for a few moments, then looking back down to the woman he loved, he couldn't help but whisper,

"You're mine, girl. And my heart is yours." Looking back at the little black box, he couldn't help but feel a sort of sweet affection for it. It was love in a box. He couldn't wait for Hermione to wake up. He had a question to ask her.

And he certainly wanted to make sure that they didn't miss one moment tonight.


End file.
